


blending into the crowd

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1990's au, Boyband, Brother-Sister Relationships, Concerts, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Twins, Siblings, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: 13 year old Dave Strider didn't want to go to see his favorite boy band alone, he drags his sister, Rose, with him just so he doesn't stand out from the crowd.Rose's twin brother never stops talking about boy bands and stupid things like that, suddenly he's speechless when he comes across another boy at the concert obsessed with talking about the same things Dave's obsessed with.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	blending into the crowd

Rose rolled her eyes, her usually stoic and cavalier twin brother is screaming at the top of his lungs. Rose's 13 year old brother, Dave, is singing along with the sea of pre-teen girls.

The entire crowd was losing their minds at the sight of five young men singing about love and heart break. Rose felt like gagging. She's crossing her arms and tapping one set of her fingers against her arm. She starts chuckling when she hears her brother scream, "I LOVE YOU, NICK!"

After the concert Dave had his hands in his pockets, trying to act cool after all that screaming and fangirling he just got up too. Rose walked with her brother towards the exit when some nerd with braces and large glasses decided to walk straight up to Dave saying,

"I didn't expect to see another boy my age here!"

Dave shrugs. Rose is well aware that her brother is about to lie and claim that he wasn't there cause he wanted to be. Rose spoke up for him, "he dragged me here."

The boy with the messy black hair nodded as a response claiming, "I could tell!"

The nerdy looking boy tells Rose, "you look like you can't wait to leave!"

Rose chuckles, she feels reminded that she's dressed in all black with a white skull logo brandishing her chest. Rose is dressed like a goth who couldn't care less about a group of boys propped up by a music company to sell waves of merch to adoring teen girls and uncaring parents.

Dave started sweating. The nerdy boy happily told him, "my name is John! My favorite member is Nick! Who's yours."

Dave takes a few moments to respond, so Rose just takes care of it for him, "Nicks Dave's favorite too."

"Wow!" John adjusted his large specs on his face. "We have the same taste and everything!" John pointed at Dave's shirt, a huge Pokeball is defacing a perfectly good baseball tee. "I love Pokemon! Do you play the card game too!?"

Dave stuttered out, "ah- I- ah-"

Rose rolls her eyes again as she answers on her brother's behalf, "he loves the show, the cards, the games... even that little comic book they have."

"Oh wow! I don't know anyone else who read the comic!" John started almost jumping up and down. "You're so cool! Dave!"

Dave stuttered all through out John's outburst. He felt a wave of heat cross his face. Whoever the hell this nerd was, he was passionate about all the right things... and to Dave, he was super cute.

John pulled Dave's hands out of his pockets and held onto them, "we should totally hang out sometime! We can talk all about boy bands! I love NSYNC too! Justin is my favorite! Do you like them? Do you live in the city too? Do you have a ride home? My dad is gonna pick me up soon!"

Dave kept on saying "I- Uh- ah- um-"

Rose spoke up, "we do need a ride. How about we help you look for your dad's car while you two talk about the corporate cash cows that help shape your flat personalities into something mildly interesting?"

"I'd love too!" John pretends that he understood half of what Rose just said. Dave elbows her for insulting the guy. Even if John didn't get what she said, Dave was still gonna defend him.

John drags Dave by the hand out of the concert stadium and onto the sidewalk. John kept talking about all of his favorite shows and books and movies, almost all of the franchises that John listed, Dave _ironically_ loved.

Rose sighs and rolls her eyes at how her brother _suddenly_ lost the ability to speak. Dave wouldn't shut up about how much he loved Nick and now that he has someone to talk about boy band stuff with, Dave is suddenly speechless.

Rose looked at her brother's face. Dave looked like he was in awe of the little nerd that was dragging him by the hand. Rose tilts her head, looking over at John, smiling lightly at her brother's newest obsession as his glasses bounced up and down the bridge of his nose.

John turns around to look at Dave, "Oh! Do you like apple juice?! I know it sounds lame, but my dad usually brings like juice boxes after I go out and do something like this! We can share if you don't mind germs."

 _Oh great._ Rose is never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
